


A Distance Too Large

by dakato



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt, I'm sorry I'm awful at tagging, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Moving Away, Potentially Heavy Angst, Pre-Break Up Sex, no actual smutt but still kinda steamy, this whole series is my first attempt at angst so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Kei thought that there was no distance too large for he and Tetsu. Turns out he was wrong.





	A Distance Too Large

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This is my first real stab at writing angst so I hope it's all to your liking. I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) , who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3
> 
>  
> 
> Today's prompt is: Break-Up.

**A Distance Too Large**

Song Recommendation: Love You Goodbye - One Direction

* * *

_ “Listen, I think we should break up.” _

 

Kei was sitting in his car outside Tetsu’s apartment, unable to move. He still in shock from the conversation that took place a few moments ago. The fall/winter semester had only begun, their one year anniversary a few days away. Kei was busy getting through this brick of a novel for his modern literature class. Meanwhile Tetsu was knee deep in his engineering assignments and volleyball practice. Needless to say, they hadn’t been able to spend much time together. So when Tetsu had texted Kei asking to come over to watch a movie, he threw the book across the room and made his way over.

 

Not too far into whatever shitty action movie Tetsu had put on it was long forgotten. This wasn’t unusual for the couple, especially after weeks of not seeing each other. Kei needed his Tetsu fix. It was easy enough to pull Tetsu into the bedroom. A small kiss to the nape of his neck. Kei’s hand danced up Tetsu’s thigh. A nibble on Tetsu’s earlobe. A hot whisper of need. God, how Kei had missed this. Tetsu growled before pulling Kei into the long hard kiss that he was aching for. Rough touches replaced soft ones. Their moans battled with the noise coming from the television. Kei would regret the roughness later, but his need for Tetsu was too great.

 

Neither of them lasted long but neither of them cared. All that mattered was them in that moment. Now completely satisfied, Kei had curled up on Tetsu’s chest and began drawing circles on his stomach. Above Kei, he heard Tetsu sigh and then utter the one thing he never thought would come from his lover’s mouth.

 

“Listen, I think we should break up.”

 

Kei stopped breathing. His hand stilled. Is this another stupid joke that Tetsu was trying to play? In a few seconds was he going to yell ‘psych’ and then laugh? If that was the case, Kei might actually break up with the idiot.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Kei finally asked.

 

Tetsu sighed again and pushed Kei off of him as he went to get up and put his clothes back on. “I think we should break up.”

 

Kei stared at Tetsu’s back still not sure if what he’s hearing is right. “I don’t understand.” Kei questioned again.

 

“We both know at the end of the semester I’m transferring to a different university. One with a better engineering program.” Tetsu started explaining as if he was helping a child with their homework.

 

“So? This isn’t new news. I knew that when we started seeing each other. Besides, it’s only a couple of hours away by plane.”

 

“Well, I don’t think that long distance can work. I never have. I told you that before so I don’t know why you’re acting surprised.” Tetsurou shrugged.

 

“I’m surprised because you’re bringing this up now when you’re not moving away for another four months. It’s our one year anniversary in three days Tetsurou.” Kei was starting to get agitated with how flippant he was being with this decision.

 

“I guess I just didn’t want you getting too attached.” Tetsurou finally turned to Kei, running his hand through the awful rats nest on his head.

 

Kei scowled. He knew that Tetsurou could be dumb on occasion but this was ridiculous. He damn well knew that this was Kei’s first real relationship. For someone who claimed to be observant he was missing something right in front of his face. “I wish you would have had the same sentiment before telling me that you love me. Repeatedly.” Kei all but spat out.

 

“I know. I’m really sorry. I know this isn’t great timing but I think it’s for the best.”

 

Kei finally managed to get out of Tetsurou’s bed. “So I have no fucking say, is that it? You’re the only one in this relationship right? Or am I getting this wrong?” Kei grabbed his pants and started to hurry in getting dressed. He needed to get out of there before the tears started to fall. He wasn’t going to give Tetsurou the satisfaction of seeing himself break down over this. If Tetsurou thought he had the sole ability to end their relationship then Kei wasn't going to bare his soul to him. Never again.

 

“You aren’t the one that’s moving away.” Tetsurou crossed his arms, his voice firm.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Kei yelled. “We’re still in this together. I know it’s not ideal but I know we can make it work. I believe in us.”

 

For once in his life, Tetsurou was silent. He stood there on the other side of the room staring at his feet. Kei was vibrating. He hated being this out of control of his own feelings and he blamed Tetsurou. If they had never met all those years ago, Kei would still have his nice little bubble that no one could penetrate. At this moment, Kei hated him for it. Hated him for being the type of person that was easy to open up to. Hated him for picking away at Kei, exposing the pieces that he had kept safe for all those years. But most of all, Kei hated himself for letting Tetsurou do these things.

 

“Well I guess you were always more about wanting to teach me things.” Kei murmured, pulling his shirt over his head. He crossed over to the door, ready to get the fuck out of this apartment. Kei paused at the door and took a deep breath before he uttered his last words to Tetsurou.

 

“Thank you for this valuable lesson, Kuroo-san.”

 

Whether the sob that Kei heard next came from Kuroo or himself, he’d never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


End file.
